Nadie te enseña a ser padre
by Polvo estelar
Summary: Narra algunos recuerdos de la familia de Kazuto, Asuna y Yui Reto por el día del padre. Feliz día a todos los papis!


**Nadie te enseña a ser padre**

 **AU**

 _Temática: Día del padre_

Subida a un taburete estaba una joven de largo cabello negro, intentando sacar un bolso que estaba metido en la parte alta del amplio clóset de su padre. La silla se movía insegura bajo sus pies, un movimiento en falso y ella caería…. Y justamente eso fue lo que ocurrió. Mientras intentaba bruscamente jalar del mango del bolso puso sus pies más atrás del asiento, perdiendo el equilibrio dio de cabeza al suelo, el bolso cayó sobre ella, el bolso y…. muchas cosas más.

-Auch! Eso sí que dolió…- ya sentada se quejaba sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, en donde había recibido el golpe. –Al menos pude sacar el bolso- sus ojos se abrieron grandes al observar con preocupación lo desordenado que estaba el lugar. –¡Mi madre me matará!- pensó un tanto asustada.

-¡Qué fue todo ese ruido!- Kazuto entró por la puerta encontrándose con el pequeño desastre que su hija había hecho, su mirada plateada recorrió el lugar deteniéndose en los ojos culpables de Yui. –Hija, pudiste pedir mi ayuda- se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano, que ella aceptó. De un tirón la levantó.

-Quería hacerlo yo- le miró berrinchuda, mirándolo de la misma forma en que su esposa lo miraba cuando le reclamaba algo –Después de todo la que necesita el bolso soy yo.

Kazuto se cruzó de brazos y bufó –Tan terca como su madre…. Es completamente cierto…. Físicamente te pareces mucho a mí, pero interiormente eres igual a tu madre…. Heredaste ese mismo carácter tan….

-¿Tan qué?- preguntó una conocida voz a su espalda.

La sangre se le fue a los pies, bastante pálido y con cara de asustado se volteó rascándose su mejilla derecha de forma nerviosa –¿Tan… dulce?- le dedicó una media sonrisa, que más que sonrisa parecía una mueca extraña y forzada.

-Estoy segura de que papi no quería decir eso- una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven pelinegra.

-Yo también estoy muy segura de que diría otra cosa- frunció el ceño ofreciéndole una mirada intimidante a su esposo, que no paraba de rascar su mejilla derecha.

-Ok, ok. Sí, iba a decir otra cosa- soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos –Pero no negaran que su carácter no es del todo manso, más bien…. ¡son indomables!...- suspiró nuevamente abriendo sus ojos -Aun así las adoro- atrajo a ambas a su cuerpo y las abrazó. El gesto de las dos se suavizó, ya no le dirigían miradas asesinas a Kazuto, ahora solo disfrutaban del cálido gesto del Kirigaya.

-Las dos son mis princesas, daría mil veces mi vida para protegerlas y darles todo lo que merecen- besó la frente de su hija y luego los labios de su esposa.

-¡Por favor no se besen frente a mí!- reclamó soltándose del abrazo de su padre, con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

Kazuto no le hizo caso y continuó el beso con su esposa solo para molestar a su hija, y obviamente porque besar y amar a su mujer era lo que más le gustaba. Asuna cortó el beso y tomó el rostro de su esposo –En verdad eres un gran padre- besó su frente con cariño.

-Ustedes y sus continuas muestras de amor, son tan tiernos- Yui los miró alegre, feliz por tener unos padres tan expresivos.

Asuna le ofreció una sonrisa radiante a su hija, sonrisa que se borró al notar el desastre a su alrededor –¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?!- se soltó del abrazo de su esposo y caminó observando el desorden.

-Fue mi culpa mamá….- Yui bajó el rostro con la vista fija en sus zapatos –Intentaba sacar aquel bolso pero me caí y todo cayó sobre mí- inquieta arrugaba los bordes de su chaleco de lana.

-¿Te has hecho daño cariño?- Asuna la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, buscando alguna herida o golpe.

-No mamá, solo me golpeé la cabeza, pero ya no duele- levantó al fin su rostro indicándole a su madre que ya estaba completamente bien.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos ordenar esto- Kazuto levantó el taburete y se subió sobre el –Ustedes me van pasando las cosas y yo pondré orden aquí arriba- Ambas asintieron.

Asuna y Yui pasaban cajas, algunos viejos libros y ropas viejas. -¿Qué es esto?- Yui había recogido del suelo una especie de libro, bastante grande y pesado, pasó la mano por encima corriendo la capa de polvo que tenía. –Kazuto, Asuna y Yui- leyó en voz alta, sus ojos brillaron

-¡Es un álbum de fotos!- exclamó alegre abrazando aquel libro a su pecho –¿Podemos ver las fotos?- el brillo se hizo aún más notorio.

Kazuto la miró tiernamente y tomó el álbum –Hace mucho que no veía esto- le dirigió una mirada amorosa a su esposa –Esto tiene muchísimos recuerdos hermosos- le entregó el libro a Asuna para que lo viera.

-Tienes razón, aquí está nuestra historia desde ti Yui- con una mano le revolvió el cabello a su hija.

-Y…. ¿Podemos verlo? Por favor…- Les miró suplicante a sus padres, ambos le sonrieron y asintieron.

-Está bien, pero vamos a la sala y pongámonos cómodos para verlo- Kazuto tomó el libro y los tres caminaron a la sala.

Sentándose en el sofá de tres cuerpos, Kazuto en medio con el libro en su regazo y sus dos princesas a ambos lados.

-Ya ábrelo- Yui se notaba muy impaciente.

-Tranquila, aquí vamos.

Kazuto abrió el álbum revelando la primera fotografía. En ella aparecía la joven pareja, el Kirigaya con sus manos firmes en la cintura de su esposa la elevaba, ambos se dirigían una sonrisa llena de amor mientras mantenían sus frentes unidas.

-Awwwwwww ¡Qué hermosa foto!- exclamó Yui de manera audible.

-Ese momento es uno de los más hermosos y mágicos de mi vida- Kazuto le sonrió a su esposa y besó su frente.

 _Asuna salía del baño con la prueba de embarazo en sus manos, su mirada denotaba una mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo –Voy a ser madre- se dijo bajito para sí, una sonrisa plena se dibujó en su rostro, sus manos bajaron hacia su plano vientre, tocándolo con ternura –Serás mi pequeña, estoy segura de que serás niña_

 _Caminó a la sala encontrando a su esposo sentado en el sofá, rodeó desde atrás el cuello del joven besando su mejilla, guio sus labios hasta su oreja –Serás papi- susurró._

 _Kazuto se levantó eufórico del sofá -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTÁS SEGURA?!- muy alegre le abrazó fuertemente._

 _-¡Sí! Mira, aquí tengo la prueba- puso el test frente a los ojos del Kirigaya sonriéndole complacida con su reacción._

 _El joven tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la elevó, girando con ella gritaba -¡Seré padre! ¡Seremos padres!- su rostro expresaba la máxima felicidad. Besó los labios de Asuna, una caricia lenta y dulce, demostrándole toda la alegría que sentía en ella. –Muchas gracias por hacerme padre, es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida- juntó su frente a la de ella aún abrazado a su cuerpo._

 _-Debemos tomar una foto- le dijo al separarse –Esta debe ser la foto que inicie nuestra vida como padres._

-Y así fue como comenzó nuestra vida contigo- Kazuto le revolvió el cabello y ella le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura.

Yui miró a su madre alzando una de sus cejas -¿Cómo supiste que sería niña?

-No lo sé, sólo lo presentí. Yo quería una niña y me aferré a la idea de que el fruto de nuestro amor lo sería. –Y ya ves, confié tanto en ello que así fue.

Kazuto corrió la página y una nueva fotografía apareció ante ellos. En una sala de parto, recostada en la camilla con una pequeña bebé en brazos, la joven madre besaba con delicadeza su cabecita. A su lado estaba el padre con su rostro pálido, intentando sonreír, pero solo una mueca extraña se asomaba a sus labios.

Yui rio audiblemente –Papá tu cara es muy graciosa, ¿Qué te sucedía?

-Creo que es mejor que cambiemos de página, esto es muy vergonzoso- un sonrojo florecía en sus mejillas.

-Tu padre a veces es un poco cobarde- Asuna soltó una pequeña risita.

-¡Oye Asuna!- se quejó el pelinegro.

 _-Ya falta poco señora Kirigaya, se ha asomado la cabecita. Un último esfuerzo y saldrá. ¡Vamos puje!- le animaba el médico mientras hacía su trabajo._

 _-¡AHHHH!- gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, aferrándose a la mano de su esposo como si su vida dependiera de ello, el llanto de la pequeña se oyó segundos después._

 _-¡Felicidades, es una niña!- la enfermera puso a la bebé en los brazos de la madre. Kazuto cayó al suelo, se había desmayado._

 _-¡Señor! Señor está bien?- una enfermera corrió a socorrerlo._

-¿De verdad te desmayaste?- Yui soltó una carcajada.

-Sí Yui, me desmayé, pero fue por la emoción del momento- se excusó –No te rías, esto es serio

-Es que mira tu rostro- volvió a reírse, Asuna le acompañó en su risa. Kazuto también terminó riéndose.

-Bueno ya basta de reírse de papá- Asuna cambió la página y una nueva foto se reveló ante ellos. En ella aparecían Asuna y Kazuto con Yui en sus brazos, mientras cada uno besaba sus mejillas.

-Owwwww ¿Qué pasó en ésta?- miró a su madre para obtener una respuesta.

-Tu primera palabra- le sonrió radiante.

 _Asuna jugaba con Yui con unos pequeños bloques para armar torres, la bebé estaba sentada en su sillita y su madre en una silla al lado de la mesa._

 _-Mamamamama, mama- Asuna miró a su hija bastante sorprendida._

 _-Dilo otra vez- le pidió tomándola en brazos._

 _-Mama- repitió su hija._

 _-¡KAZUTO!- muy alegre abrazaba a su hija y le llenaba el rostro de besos._

 _Corriendo veloz llegó a su lado -¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Tiene algo?!- preocupado le miraba._

 _-Dilo nuevamente Yui_

 _-Mama_

 _-¡MAMA, MI HIJA DIJO SU PRIMERA PALABRA!- bastante contento tomó a su pequeña en brazos y abrazándola le beso la frente –Te amo Yui, las amo a las dos._

-¿Mi primera palabra fue mamá?

-Sí, y no sabes lo feliz y orgullosa que me hiciste sentir- Asuna le tomó las manos a su hija y las besó.

-Aunque minutos después dijiste papá- Kazuto también quería hacerse parte de ese orgullo.

-Pero primero dijo mamá- Asuna le sacó la lengua, un gesto muy infantil de su parte.

-Oh vamos, no se pongan a pelear ahora- corrió la siguiente página. En aquella foto aparecía una pequeña bebé de corto cabello negro que caminaba con pasos inseguros hacia su padre que la miraba dedicándole una sonrisa radiante, mientras la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para recibirla.

-Tus primeros pasos- Kazuto la rodeó con un brazo y besó su frente.

 _-Asuna ve por la cámara- Kazuto le pidió mientras se arrodillaba y abría sus brazos._

 _-Ven Yui, ven con papi- le animaba. –Vamos Yui, aquí está papi._

 _La pequeña con los bracitos abiertos daba pasitos, a momentos perdía el equilibrio pero volvía a su camino, miraba fijamente a su padre, quien la esperaba para darle un abrazo. Asuna llegó rápido y al ver lo que ocurría no pudo evitar llorar de alegría._

-Ésa fue otra de tantas alegrías- Kazuto la abrazó más fuerte.

Yui volteó la hoja revelando una foto bastante graciosa. Sentada frente a un pastel de cumpleaños, en una silla alta estaba una pequeña de mirada plateada, su rostro estaba manchado de negro, al igual que sus manos y ropas. A su lado estaba sentado un pequeño de cabello rojo, igual de sucio que ella, observando fijamente aquel apetitoso pastel.

-Ese es Hikari, el hijo de tío Ryou y tía Rika ¿cierto?...pero… ¿Por qué estamos tan sucios?- cuestionó mirando a su padre.

-Pasta de zapatos- respondió pasando una mano por su sedoso cabello.

 _Asuna caminaba con el pastel hacia la mesa, muchos pequeños estaban sentados en ella, solo faltaban dos y uno de ellos era la cumpleañera._

 _-Kazuto, ¿Dónde está Yui? Hace un rato que no la veo, Hikari tampoco está en la mesa- dejó la torta sobre la mesa y le miró preocupada -¿Podrías ir por ella?_

 _-Bueno, tranquila yo la traigo, debe estar jugando por ahí, ya sabes lo inquieta que es._

 _Buscó en la cocina, por el jardín, en el patio, en las habitaciones, finalmente decidió buscar en el baño, era el único lugar que le faltaba. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquella sucia sorpresa. Su hija y Hikari tenían el rostro, las manos y sus ropas embetunadas de pasta de zapatos. Ambos le miraron divertidos, mostrándole una sonrisa que al parecer también tenía un poco de aquella pasta._

 _Kazuto se llevó una mano al rostro –Eres una pequeña traviesa- tomó a ambos en sus brazos y los llevó de vuelta a la celebración._

-Ohhhhh ¡Pero qué sucia fui!- Yui se cubría el rostro por vergüenza –Aunque debo admitir que es bastante graciosa- soltó una carcajada que contagió a sus padres.

-Más que sucia eras una traviesa, tu madre casi se va de espaldas cuando te vio.

Asuna se palmeó la frente -Oh si, pasé varios minutos intentando limpiar tu cara…. Y la ropa… Uffff mucho más tiempo intentando quitar las manchas.

-Bueno, veamos otra foto- Kazuto corrió la página revelando la siguiente foto. Al lado de un gran y luminoso árbol de navidad estaba Kazuto disfrazado de Santa, en sus brazos tenía a su hija, ella le miraba asombrada mientras con sus manitos se aferraba de la blanca barba de aquel viejo.

 _-Mira Yui es Santa- Asuna bajó de su regazo a su pequeña para que fuera al encuentro de Santa, que en esos momentos salía de su escondite al interior de la chimenea._

 _Yui corrió alegre hacia el hombre vestido de rojo, éste soltó su enorme saco verde, dejando ver la gran cantidad de regalos que había traído. –Jo jo jo- soltó aquella característica risa de Santa. La pequeña alzó sus brazos hacia el hombre, mostrándole su interés por que la tomara en sus brazos._

 _-Santa, te pareces a papi- comenzó a tirar de su barba intentando ver el rostro detrás del pelo blanco_

-No entiendo como supiste que era tu papi- Kazuto mostraba un poco de decepción en su rostro.

-Es que Santa no es tan guapo como tú amor- Asuna le besó la mejilla

-Sí, debe ser eso- Kazuto reafirmaba con su cabeza.

-Creo que Santa es un hombre gordinflón, y pues tú eres más delgado y atlético- le elogió su hija.

-Gracias, gracias, pues al parecer soy todo un galán- Kazuto hacía una pequeña reverencia ante su hija y esposa.

-Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza- su hija le palmeó la frente.

-¡Yui! Más respeto con tu padre- Asuna le dirigió una mirada de reprobación

-Ok, lo siento. ¿Podemos continuar?- le miró haciendo un adorable puchero.

Asuna volteó la hoja mostrando una nueva foto. En las afueras de una escuela estaba la pequeña Yui, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos trenzas, vestía el uniforme de deportes característico del colegio y una pequeña mochila colgaba de su espalda. Se aferraba fuertemente de la mano de su padre, al que le dirigía una mirada llorosa.

 _-¡No me dejes papi!- le suplicaba entre gimoteos. –¡No quiero estar aquí! Quiero estar contigo y con mami, vamos a casa- pequeñas lágrimas caían por su rostro, a su padre se le partía el corazón con solo verla._

 _-Yui- le tomó el rostro con sus grandes manos –La escuela es importante, aprenderás muchas cosas y harás muchos amiguitos, además Hikari también vendrá aquí, de seguro llega pronto._

 _-Yo quiero estar contigo y con mami, con nadie más- frunció el ceño y arrugó sus labios, sus pestañas se juntaban por efecto de las lágrimas, sus ojitos brillaban aún más, ofreciéndole una vista a la cual su padre no podía negarse._

 _Kazuto la abrazó fuerte a su pecho –Prometo que no me moveré de aquí, ya verás que cuando tú salgas yo estaré aquí- le besó dulce la frente._

 _-¿Prometido?- Levantó su dedito meñique hacia su padre._

 _-Prometido- Kazuto con su dedo meñique rodeó el dedo de su hija en señal de promesa._

-Creo que recuerdo eso- Yui se tocaba la pera y levantaba una de sus negras cejas –Y fue cierto, te quedaste esperando en el auto toda la tarde hasta que salí- rodeó el cuello de su padre con sus delgados brazos y le besó la mejilla.

-Tu padre siempre cumple sus promesas- rodeó la cintura de su hija y la atrajo hacia su pecho

Asuna tomó el libro y cambió a la siguiente página. Una Yui de ocho años de edad vestía su uniforme de gala, una medalla adornaba su pecho, sonriente estaba con sus dos padres que felices parecía que explotarían de orgullo.

 _-Invitamos al frente a la alumna que obtuvo la mejor calificación de su clase, Yui Kirigaya- la profunda voz del Director de la escuela se escuchó en todo el auditorio._

 _Yui se levantó de su asiento y con gracia caminó hacia el escenario, donde recibió su diploma y una dorada medalla. –Muchas gracias- fue todo lo que tímidamente dijo._

 _Sus padres miraban con orgullo a su hija, que caminaba de vuelta a su lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Kazuto le revolvió los cabellos a su hija -Ésa inteligencia de seguro la heredaste de tu madre, ella era la nerd de la relación

-¿Ehhhh?- Asuna le miró asombrada y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nuca

-¡Auch!- se quejó Kazuto –Pero es verdad- volvió a recibir otro golpe, pero esta vez en la frente.

-Que yo sepa, tú tenías el mejor promedio de tu clase, además eres el nerd de las computadoras- Asuna siempre ganaba as discusiones de pareja.

Yui sólo reía por la tonta discusión de sus padres, ellos la miraron divertidos contagiándose de su risa.

-Soy inteligente gracias a ambos, fin de la discusión.

-Tienes mucha razón hija.

Kazuto corrió la hoja y reveló la siguiente foto. En ella aparecía la familia, todos con gruesos abrigos, gorros, bufandas y guantes. Yui estaba sentada abrazando a un muñeco de nieve, sus padres agachados uno a cada lado de su hija.

 _Asuna lanzó una bola de nieve que cayó en pleno rostro de su esposo, el cual miró a todos lados buscando al culpable. -¡Asuna, eres diabólica!- gritó recogiendo un poco de nieve para formar una bola._

 _La pelinaranja se reía a carcajadas, debido a esto no advirtió el movimiento de su esposo, una bola de blanca nieve dio directo a su cara. Doblo su cuerpo y tosió fuerte botando la nieve que había ingresado a su boca, su esposo se burlaba de ella audiblemente._

 _El Kirigaya se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó –Mira, creo que nuestra hija es un poco más madura que nosotros- señaló hacia donde estaba su hija, quien tranquilamente arrastraba nieve para formar la parte de debajo de su muñeco._

 _-Vamos con ella- sugirió Asuna._

-¡Las vacaciones en la nieve! Lo recuerdo perfecto- Yui se mostraba muy emocionada. –También fue cuando papi cayó al lago.

Asuna rio, recordando el momento en que su esposo salía del agua todo mojado castañeteando los dientes.

-Oye Asu, no seas mala, pude haber muerto- le reclamó intentando sonar enojado.

-Fue gracioso, parecías un gatito mojado- volvió a reírse audiblemente y su hija le acompañó.

-No hay caso, las dos son igual de malvadas- bufó Kazuto.

-Veamos la siguiente- Yui cambió de página –Oh no, ésta es vergonzosa, mejor veamos otra- intentó cambiar de hoja pero su madre la detuvo.

-Mamá!- reclamó la pelinegra.

La foto mostraba a padre e hija recostados en una cama de dos plazas, el rostro de Yui se notaba pálido y deprimido, con claros signos de estar enferma, a su lado estaba Kazuto ofreciéndole uno de sus brazos como almohada.

 _-¡PAPI!-grataba Yui desde el baño -¡Papi ven por favor!- volvía a insistir._

 _Corrió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija, abrió una puerta más hasta encontrarse con aquella escena que no sabría si podía lidiar._

 _Asombrado abrió sus ojos al máximo –¿Es lo que creo que es?_

 _-Parece que es mi periodo menstrual- respondió Yui bastante seria, casi restándole importancia._

 _-¡¿AHH?! ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?, creo que debo llamar a tu madre, realmente no sé qué hacer- se pasó nervioso las manos por el cabello –Tu madre es médico, de seguro sabe qué hacer- tomó su teléfono y marcó, esperó impaciente pero nadie contestó._

 _-Tu madre no contesta- le dijo aterrado._

 _-Pues yo sé qué hacer, en la escuela ya nos hablaron sobre esto- Yui intentaba calmar un poco a su padre –Ve a la tienda y compra toallas higiénicas, y algo para el dolor, apúrate porque duele bastante- su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de dolor._

 _Kazuto corrió veloz a la tienda y compró lo que su hija había pedido._

 _-Ya está, ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó intentando recuperar el aire._

 _-Ahora sal de aquí- dijo cerrando la puerta en su cara._

 _Kazuto bajó la escalera, tomó su celular y buscó algún remedio que pudiera ayudar con el dolor de su hija. La página en que encontró la información indicaba que el té de manzanilla era bueno para los dolores menstruales, además de una larga lista de cuidados para estos días. Kazuto preparó aquel té y lo llevó a su hija, quien estaba recostada en su cama._

 _-Toma esto, te hará bien- se sentó a su lado y le ofreció el té._

 _-Gracias papi- Yui se levantó un poco y recibió el té de las manos de su padre._

 _-Desde ahora eres mi pequeña mujer. Debo tener mucho más cuidado contigo, te protegeré de todo Yui, de todo- sentándose a su lado le rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cabeza._

-Siempre lamentaré perderme ese día- Asuna les miró afectada –Pero estaba en mi trabajo.

-No te preocupes mami, papá cuidó muy bien de mí- Yui le tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

-Eres un gran padre Kazu- las dos mujeres abrazaron a Kazuto, el solo se dejó querer.

-Lo hago por ustedes, son lo más preciado que tengo- besó la frente de ambas y volvió a tomar el libro.

Corrió la página, donde se mostró a una adolescente de quince años, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, su cabello negro suelto le llegaba a la cintura. A su lado estaba un chico pelirrojo, aquel que había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Hikari le sonreía bobamente y ella miraba radiante a la cámara.

 _Kazuto había tomado de la playera a Hikari, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo-Si le tocas un pelo a mi hija te las verás conmigo- le dirigía una mirada muy intimidante, el muchacho asustado solo asentía –Ya sabes, le haces algo y me olvido de que eres hijo de mis mejores amigos._

 _Soltó al muchacho y este corrió a refugiarse al lado de su amiga._

 _-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó Yui al pelirrojo._

 _-S-Sí, ya pronto comenzará la película- miró de reojo a Kazuto y tragó saliva pesadamente._

-Pobre Hikari… Kazuto fuiste muy malo con él…. El pobre estaba muy nervioso cuando invitó a nuestra hija a salir.

-Pues mi hija no es para él- Kazuto le miró enfadado y celoso.

-Tampoco es tuya Kazuto, ella pronto conocerá a alguien, se enamorará y se casará. Así como lo hemos hecho nosotros…

-Ella no se casará- le dedicó una mira sombría a su esposa.

-¡PAPÁ YA BASTA!- Yui tomó el rostro de su padre –Siempre seré tu princesa, pero mamá tiene razón, yo en un futuro haré mi propia familia, quiero una familia así como la tengo ahora. Conocer a alguien igual de bueno que tú y que me quiera tanto como tú quieres a mi madre.

Kazuto suavizó su gesto y puso sus manos sobre las de su hija –Y lo harás- le respondió tranquilo –Pero por ahora sigues siendo mi pequeña princesa.

Asuna volteó la hoja mostrando la foto más reciente. Su hija ya de 17 años de edad, vestía su uniforme formal, parada frente al Director de su colegio, quien le ofrecía su diploma.

 _-¡Estos son los alumnos que se gradúan hoy de nuestra prestigiosa escuela! ¡Que nuestras enseñanzas les lleven a un exitoso camino!- El director se mostraba muy afectado._

 _La generación completa de estudiantes estaba de pie en el amplio escenario, Yui feliz miraba hacia el público buscando el conocido rostro de sus padres._

-Ese fue el día de mi graduación, hace tres años…. El tiempo pasa muy rápido.

-Si hija, ahora tienes 20 años, estás en la universidad y aún recuerdo cuando eras una pequeñita odiosa- Kazuto le rodeo con un brazo y ubicó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tenerte no ha sido fácil, sin duda hemos cometido un millón de errores- reflexionó Asuna –Pero no cambió por nada este tiempo contigo hija.

-Que dices mamá, ustedes son los mejores padres que pude pedir. Si alguien me dijera que puedo elegir a mis papás, no tengan duda que los volvería a elegir infinitas veces si fuera necesario.

Asuna se sentó al lado de su hija y al igual que su esposo la abrazó –Y nosotros también te elegiríamos todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

-Te amamos hija- dijeron al unísono Kazuto y Asuna.

-Y yo a ustedes- Mantuvieron el abrazo por un largo tiempo.

-Creo que deberíamos tomarnos una foto, los tres juntos, quiero una para enmarcarla y ponerla en la mesita de noche para que me acompañen en mi habitación del campus universitario.

-Es una buena idea- Kazuto se levantó y trajo consigo la cámara –Y creo que también deberíamos llenar nuevamente este álbum.

 _Al fin pude terminar xd Bueno cumplí con el reto de crear un fic con temática del día del padre... ¡Fue divertido!_

 _Algunos recuerdos son míos, estuve revisando por ahí viejas fotos :3_

 _La inspiración vino de una canción que me encanta, se llama The luckiest de Ben Folds_

 _Feliz día a todos los papis!_


End file.
